


To Love a Thief

by Queen_B



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Actors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Characters are a little OOC, First Meetings, Hybrids, Leo and Don have no sense for privacy, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Thiefs, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_B/pseuds/Queen_B
Summary: Raphael never believed in love at first sight, until it almost ran him over. Literally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this was part of the incomplete series, but since I had quite some fun with the first chapter and a second practically wrote itself, I'm giving it a go. Updates come whenever I'm in the mood for this, don't expect too much :)
> 
> This is not beta-read, you can keep all the mistakes you find^^

* * *

 

 

“ _You're absolutely crazy, Mikester.”_

 

A slender sea-green turtle with numerous freckles littering his skin grinned as he put apples and grapes in a bowl on a buffet.

His sky blue eyes were flickering to the set in front of him. All around him were people dressed in a similar outfit he was wearing, putting up food, rolling around requisites for the stage.

 

“Chill Mondo, this is going to be a piece of cake.” Michelangelo licked his lips and tried to appear normal at the sight of his prey entering the scene.

 

Traximus, famous wrestler slash actor. With an ego as big as their city. He had money, too much of it, and it was no secret he liked to show off. However, for his role in this movie, he had to take off all his expensive stuff. Including the pure golden watch, worth a few million dollars.

 

“ _It's one thing to sneak into their mansions. This is suicide. No way he won't notice right away!”_

 

“He's gonna be busy filming the next scene. When he notices I'm already back in the HQ.”

 

There was a sigh on the other end of the line, making Mikey smile smugly before adjusting the hidden microphone and earbud.

Traximus' co-star entered the scene and after a quick talk with the producer they got in position.

 

“ _The sensor is deactivated, Michelangelo.”_ A deep voice rumbled over the earbud. _“You have about three minutes before the security notices it's off.”_

 

“Thanks LH.”

 

“ _Be careful, Mike. We can't afford to bail you out again.”_

 

Mikey rolled his eyes good-naturedly, pulling the cap he was wearing lower to cover his face more.

Making sure no one was paying attention to him, he sneaked to the door that would lead him to the dressing rooms. He suppressed a groan when he spotted a muscled rhino standing guard in front of Traximus' private dressing room. Of course he would let someone guard his precious belongings.

 

“He's hooked up directly to Traximus.” Leatherhead's gravelly voice warned him.

 

Licking his lips in thought Mikey approached the rhino.

 

“ _Dude, there's no way you can talk him into letting you in! Abort!”_

 

“Hi Sir! I'm here to collect a towel for Traximus.” Mikey tried an innocent grin, completely ignoring his partner freaking out on the other end of the line.

 

The rhino raised an eye-ridge, otherwise not showing any emotion.

 

“Why would Master Traximus require a towel while filming?” Mikey gasped in an exaggerating way.

 

“Don't you know how much the spotlight makes him sweat? He's gonna be mad if he doesn't get his towel.”

 

“ _Oh! Mikester! The red one with his monogram! He never goes anywhere without it!”_

 

“You know, the red one with his monogram?”

 

A few seconds ticked by, precious seconds that Mikey needed. The rhino's mouth twisted in distaste. He was clearly thinking about contacting his boss, but that would require disturbing him.

 

Mikey kept a clueless expression on, hoping the big idiot would hurry up with his inner debate as the rhino glared at him. After what felt like an eternity, he opened the door.

 

“You wait here.”

 

Inwardly cursing, Mikey nodded with a big grateful smile. As the rhino entered the room, Mikey practically stayed glued to his back without actually touching him.

 

“ _You're crazy. Suicidal and crazy.”_

 

Heart thumping with adrenaline Mikey's gaze darted around the room, keeping a sigh inside when he saw the safe. No way he could pick it before the rhino noticed him.

Defeated he eased out into the hallway again, biting his lip in frustration. He should've tried the vents. Somehow he would've squeezed inside.

 

“ _The towel would bring a lot of money too on the black market.”_ LH's voice disturbed his thoughts.

 

“ _Yeah, it's probably all sweaty. Kluh's used shorts were sold for half a million._ ” Mondo chipped in.

 

“That's a lot less than we planned, guys...” he whispered lowly, gaze fixed on the door.

 

“ _Better than nothing at all. And better than getting arrested.”_ Mikey rolled his eyes, but couldn't deny that statement. Though, sneaking out a bright red towel would be harder.

 

“Aw thank you Sir!” Mikey grinned again when the rhino appeared with the towel. The bigger mutant was about to hand it over when voices from the right boomed loudly.

 

“Cretins! I can't believe I have to work with such idiots!” Trax' shouted as he stomped closer. Thinking quick, Mikey just snatched the towel and ran. He was fast, he could outrun these idiots.

 

 

~Meanwhile~

 

 

An emerald muscular turtle bumped into a smaller one. He caught him by the arms, smirking at the sight.

 

“I'm sorry. You're the new student, right?” The smaller turtle blushed and looked away shyly with a giggle.

 

“No, _I'm_ sorry. But you're right, I just arrived yesterday. I'm afraid I got lost already.”

 

“Really? What's your next class?”

 

“Biology AP in room 302...”

 

“Oh wow, that's my next class too!” The emerald turtle grinned. “I can show you the way.”

 

“That would be great, thank you...”

 

“CUT!” The voice from a forest-green turtle cut through the scene. Immediately Raphael let go of the other turtle, while the producer smiled at him. “Thank you, you will hear from us.”

The small turtle smiled politely and nodded before leaving the audition room.

 

“Gosh Leo, this is never going to work.” Raph groaned as he sat down on the edge of the pedestal. Leonardo shook his head with a smile and sat down next to Raph, patting his shoulder.

 

“Come on, you're the one who wanted to become an actor to rival Trax. You promised you'd help me.”

 

Amber eyes rolled at that. He's been drunk when Leo asked him, that sly little terrapin.

 

“I still don't get why you want to go big in the movie business. Don't you have enough money?”

 

Leo rolled his hazel eyes in amusement.

 

“It's a hobby, okay?”

 

“A stupid one.” He brushed off the elbow to his sensitive side. “Something just isn't right with this scene.”

 

“Is it because it's two guys? We've been over that. I thought you were bi anyways.”

 

“It's not that.”

 

“Then what is it? How can I make you comfortable?” Both of them looked up when the door opened, an olive turtle making his way in, leaving a few turtles behind.

 

He came over to the two other turtles and handed each of them a cup of coffee.

 

“Thanks Donnie... How many are out there?” Raph asked with a raised eye-ridge.

 

“Oh, about sixty of them are left. Your fans would love to be in a romance movie with you.” Donatello chuckled at the mortified expression on Raph's face.

 

“I'm gonna puke if I have to do this scene one more time.” He grumbled, glaring at the script laying next to him.

 

Donnie grabbed it, scanning over the lines, shaking his head.

 

“You know, I think I get your problem.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Well... yeah. The dialogue is so cliché. It's exactly what a cheesy romance flick is supposed to be like.”

 

Leo frowned and grabbed his script, hugging it close to his plastron.

 

“Excuse me, honey, this is exactly what I was going for. Romance and Romantic Comedies are the best selling movies.”

 

“If every single romantic comedy is the same, why would they go into yours?” Donnie teased, pecking Leo's forehead.

 

“You're supposed to support me, you know? It doesn't have to be a good movie. The goal is to get it into the theaters.”

 

“Whatever, let's continue. I plan on hitting the gym when this is over, so we better hurry up.” Raph rolled his eyes at his best friends and stood up. He'd rather not watch them make out in front of him again.

 

 

~

 

 

Mikey was still running from the rhino guard. The dude just wouldn't stop chasing him.

 

“LH, I need a route out!”

 

“ _There are auditions and filming process all over the studios. Lots of security.”_

 

Michelangelo groaned, pausing when the hallway split. Following the sound of people he grinned when he saw a bunch of turtles in front of double doors.

 

He looked behind him, the thundering footsteps of the rhino coming closer. With practiced ease he slipped out of his stolen, too big uniform and threw it in a nearby trashcan, along with the cap. Underneath he wore a tight orange tank top and loose fitting jeans shorts.

 

The towel would give him away, but he had a plan. Without bumping into anyone he slithered through the crowd, knotting the red cloth to his belt hole. Grinning cheekily at the sound of the loud footsteps coming to a stop he made it to the double doors.

 

“Where is the little thief?!” The rhino growled just as Mikey slipped into the room.

 

It was dark aside from the spotlight on the stage, where two turtles just finished practicing a scene. There was only one other exit on the other side of the stage, Mikey noticed with an annoyed sigh. His eyes widened when he heard the rhino get closer to the door.

 

“Come on, I don't have all day.”

 

He jumped at the deep voice from the stage, not bothering to listen to it though. A turtle about his height left the room, giving him a glimpse of the rhino examining each of the ones outside. Only one way out.

 

With a hushed curse he started to sprint, looking behind him as he jumped on the stage, afraid the rhino would burst in any-

 

“Oof!” Mikey felt as if he ran into a brick wall when he collided with the body on the stage. Before he could fall backwards though, he was caught and steadied by muscled emerald arms. With a frown he looked up into piercing amber eyes.

 

“I'm sorry. You're the new student, right?” Mikey needed a second to remember that this was an audition. He could just leave, sure, but that would raise more suspicions.

 

“Aw, what gave me away?” Mikey had no idea what the correct lines were, but he was nothing if not creative.

 

The turtle in front of him blinked in confusion, before composing himself.

 

“You look like you're lost.”

 

“Nah, I'm good. I just love exploring.” Mikey stared at the guy expectantly, waiting for him to let go of his arms so he could dash. The admittedly handsome face was showing more confusion, amber eyes flicking to the two turtles on the front seats.

“Do you mind? I have somewhere to be. My... uh... French class is about to start.” He shrugged his arms, watching the emerald ones fall away.

 

He was taking a single step before the hands were back, holding his shoulders now.

 

“Wait, you're not supposed to say that.” Mikey raised an eye-ridge and chuckled.

 

“Well then, what am I supposed to say?”

 

“That you're lost and need help to find your class.” Mikey couldn't help but laugh, biting his lip to stifle it.

 

“What? Is this some kind of RomCom?” Raph opened his mouth but Mikey cut him off by tugging on his muscle shirt. “You gotta work on your costume then. Usually it's the cute loser who gets the new hottie.” Mikey grinned cheekily.

 

Raphael couldn't help but smirk playfully.

 

“In this case the hot jock gets the cute new guy.”

 

“Really? Where is that hot jock? I don't see him anywhere.” Mikey giggled, making a show of looking around.

 

Raph grinned and pulled the smaller turtle close by his belt loops so their plastrons touched.

Mikey had to look up to meet the amber eyes, a challenging grin on his face.

 

“Do you see him now?” Raph husked, captivated by those stunningly blue orbs.

 

“Hm, I don't know. My sight is really bad lately...” Mikey practically purred, wrapping his arms around the muscular neck, the movement rubbing their plastrons together.

 

Somewhere in the back of Raph's mind was the reminder that his best friends were watching them, but since they weren't disrupting them he didn't bother. After a few dozen replays of that horrible scene it was quite refreshing to have a little fun. Especially when the turtle clinging to him was so sexy, both body and attitude, and smelling like a fruit basket.

 

“Here, let me help you.”

 

His hands moved to wrap around his waist, pulling the lither body closer as he dipped his head to press his lips against his partner's.

 

He knew it sounded cheesy, but he felt as if fireworks were going off in his gut. Instead of submitting to the kiss, the smaller turtle's tongue was playful as hit met his.

Raph felt a churr build up in his chest, when they were interrupted by the door bursting open.

 

Mikey broke the kiss and grinned lazily at Raph. He patted the muscular shoulder.

 

“That's my cue to go. Bye bye RC!”

 

Raph exchanged confused looks with Don and Leo when Mikey dashed to the other door and vanished, while an intimidating rhino was stomping towards them.

 

Immediately Raphael got in his way.

 

“Yo, what do you want?”

 

“That little thief stole Master Traximus' towel!”

 

“A towel? That big idiot can buy a million towels.”

 

“I have my orders. It's none of your business.” Leo came to stand next to Raph, arms crossed.

 

“Actually it is our business. He's Raph's co-star in my upcoming movie.” Raph blinked at Leo at that, but caught himself quickly.

 

“And if your dear master has problems with him he can take it up with me.”

 

The rhino growled. He didn't dare attack two of the best ninjutsu fighters. And the little runt could be anywhere with how long he's been held up already.

 

“Fine.”

 

Without further ado the rhino turned around, stomping back out to where all of the other turtles had left after the attack.

 

Raph hurried to the other door, hoping the little one was only hiding. To his disappointment he was gone.

 

“Did you mean it? That he's gonna be my co-star?” Leo and Donnie grinned at the hopeful look.

 

“Of course. You two look great together.”

 

“Even though he didn't follow your script?” Raph smirked, but Leo didn't raise to the bait. He was already scribbling on the paper, scratching and adding new words.

 

“It was crap anyways.” The forest-green turtle mumbled, tongue sticking out. Donnie was shuffling through the CV's of the wannabe-actors.

 

Raph came over with when Donnie frowned deeply.

 

“What?”

 

“His application is not here...” Donatello flipped through them again, his eidetic memory aiding him.

Raph grabbed the discarded papers, looking at them again frantically.

 

“No, this can't be. Did it get lost?!”

 

“Raph, I don't lose anything. It's not here. Maybe he didn't officially apply for the role? He didn't use the script either...”

 

Raphael crumpled up the paper in his hands and threw it to the ground in rage.

 

“Raph...”

 

“No. We need to find him. He was perfect.”

 

 

~

 

 

“ _Michelangelo! Did you really just kiss The Raphael?!”_

 

“Sheesh, Mondo, chill. He was hot. And I got away with the towel. I earned a little fun.”

 

Mikey couldn't wipe the grin off his face at the reminder though.

 

“ _Dude, ever since he won the Nexus Battles he's the most famous guy on the whole continent! Girls and boys all over the city would kill to get close to him, and he rejects every single one of them. And you just go in and... and...”_

 

He couldn't help but laugh with joy as he jumped into a subway car.

 

“It was an audition. It was a staged kiss.” Mikey held his phone to his ear so it wouldn't be too suspicious.

 

“ _That's not what it looked like. And I doubt you mocking him was part of the script.”_

 

“Shell, who cares? I won't ever see him again anyways.”

 

~

~

 

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

 

“500000 bucks!” Mondo cheered, fist-bumping Mikey behind their alligator friend. Leatherhead had a satisfied grin on his face as he worked on the computer, confirming the sale.

 

“Still, I should try the watch again...”

 

“Nonono, you're lucky Traximus' servant didn't squash you last time.”

 

“Oh come on, now that I know he's there I'll be prepared. I'll just sneak into the mansion. Gonna be a piece of cake.”

 

“I'm not so sure, Michelangelo.” Leatherhead mumbled, maximizing another window. “Ever since you took his towel he strengthened his security.”

 

“What, you can't hack into the security system?” Mikey teased, leaning on the table next to LH, tilting his head at the blinking map of Traximus' mansion.

 

“I could, but he's positioned many guards. I can't hack into people, my friend.” Mikey rolled his eyes with a sigh.

 

“Mondo can pick out a route for me to take.”

 

The lizard punched Mike's arm and flopped down on the worn sofa of their lair.

 

“Forget it. Maybe in a month. Twice a week, the same victim, this is too crazy Mikester. Even for me.” Mondo turned on the TV, lazily pulling a bag of potato chips towards him. “Oh look, your lover is on TV.”

 

Raphael was sitting on a couch next to Donatello and Leonardo. The latter was being interviewed because of his movie plans.

 

“ _... and you see, we are still searching for Raph's co-star.” Leo told the host._

 

“ _Oh, the auditions weren't successful? There were rumors over a hundred turtles tried.”_

 

_Both Leonardo and Donatello glanced at Raph, who had a glare on his face. Leo chuckled at the sour look before answering._

 

“ _Indeed, yes. And we found the perfect counterpart for his role. But apparently he wasn't even officially auditioning. We don't have an application, no number, no address, not even a picture. He just vanished.”_

 

“ _Ah, that's a pity. I can't imagine anyone turning the chance down to be Raphael's co-star in a romantic movie.” The crowd in the background cheered, faint screams of 'Marry me!' audible._

 

Mikey shook his head with a chuckle, turning back to the computer to pick out a route himself, but found Leatherhead had already closed it and was busy communicating with their buyer.

 

_“Are you planning a second audition?”_

_“No.” Again Leo looked at Raph, who just shrugged. “We were hoping to find the turtle. He was perfect for the part, and we can't really imagine anyone else to fit.”_

 

“Aw Mike, do you hear that? They're looking for you!”

 

“They could mean anyone. Turn this off.” Mikey rolled his eyes, sitting cross-legged on the kitchen table now and playing with his phone.

 

Instead of complying, Mondo turned the volume up, ignoring Michelangelo's glare.

 

_The camera centered on Raphael._

 

“ _Listen up, wherever you are.”_ He started, and Mikey found himself captivated once again by the intense gaze.

“ _I can't stop thinking about you, I have to see you again. I bet you felt that spark too, don't try to deny it.”_

 

The corners of Mikey's mouth twitched upwards at that.

 

“ _We set up a number,” the digits were displayed under his face now, “and the codeword is the name you called me when you left. You at least owe me an explanation what it means. I await your call.”_

 

_The crowd “Aaaw”-ed and several buttons were pushed as they all saved the number, as if they had a chance._

 

“I don't owe you shit, dude.” Mikey grinned, going back to playing on his phone.

 

“What's so wrong about meeting him again? You said it yourself, he's hot.”

 

“Oh, I don't know Mondo. What's wrong about that? Maybe that he's a celebrity, and I'm a thief that steals from his kind.”

 

“Psh, you steal for a good cause.”

 

“They don't care _why_ I steal. You heard it when they arrested me back then.”

 

“There's a rumor Raph's been arrested too when he was younger... I bet he won't care.”

 

“Can you please just shut up, Mondo? I'm not meeting up with him.”

 

 

~

 

 

“Wow, this turtle must be really special.” The host smiled widely, unused to the tough fighter Raphael acting so... romantic.

The bulky turtle cleared his throat and leaned back, choosing to keep his mouth shut now. He'd be damned if his enemies found him growing soft over a turtle he barely knows.

 

Since he wasn't answering, Donnie took over.

 

“He is. You should've seen them together. Classy case of love at first sight.”

 

Leo squeezed Don's hand on his thigh and leaned over to kiss his cheek lovingly.

 

“Remember when we met? You threw a book at me when I wouldn't shut up in the library. And I fell for you immediately.”

 

The crowd went ballistic with coos and “How cute!”. Despite not liking how sickenly sweet Leo and Don always acted around each other, he couldn't help but grin. He had been there when that happened.

 

He and Leo had been in the library; Raph didn't really remember what they were looking for; and Leo was scolding him for not calling back a turtle he's had a coffee date with. Raph only ignored him, sick of the slightly older turtle reprimanding him for not falling in love. As if it was so easy.

Apparently it was, since it only took one look at those passionate chocolate orbs to turn his best friend into a mush of goo. It was scary how excited and happy Leo had been, even though Donnie had turned him down at his first attempt.

 

And now Raph knew first-hand how it felt. He only saw this turtle one time, they shared one meaningless kiss, and yet his heart jump whenever he thought back on that moment. For the first time in forever, he felt this overwhelming need to be close to someone. And he'd be damned if he'd give up so easily.

 

 

~

 

 

Raphael was frustrated. There were a thousand calls per day, for over two weeks now, and not a single one knew the codeword. He was just lucky he had a few confidants to answer the calls.

 

He even spent much time in the city, public places, in hopes to find the turtle of his dreams running around. His call for him was on various social media portals, the news that Raphael was looking for this special turtle spreading like the plague.

There was no way the cheeky freckled turtle didn't know he was looking for him.

 

“You know, there's always the chance he's just not interested...” Donnie told him carefully, sipping on his coffee. They were sitting on the terrace of a nice restaurant in the middle of the city.

 

“You didn't see his eyes, Donnie. I feel so connected to him. He must've felt something... there were fireworks.” Raph sighed and leaned back in his chair, eyes skirting the crowds walking by. Two bodyguards made sure they weren't disturbed.

 

“I understand, Raph. I had the same with you, babe.” Leo said, smiling when Donnie did.

 

Raph made vomiting noises, earning a kick to the shin from Don.

 

“Why are we friends again?”

 

“I don't know, you won't stop clinging to me.” Raph answered, all three of them chuckling now.

 

“It's been two weeks. He has to call soon... he _has_ to.”

 

 

~

 

“What do you mean 'They got him'?!” Mikey asked jumping up from his place on the kitchen counters.

 

Mondo was out of breath, having run the whole way.

 

“Casey, they arrested him because the idiot destroyed a police car.”

 

Casey Jones was a human, stubborn and a big ego, and a good friend of Mikey and his gang. He lived in the human quarters of the city, that were pretty rundown because their race wasn't the most popular. He worked as a janitor at the local orphanage, led by April O'Neil.

 

The poor children didn't have anything but them, and their numbers grew. The human parents rather sold themselves as slaves to the hybrids, giving their children away so they'd be 'free', as they'd call it.

 

Food and medicine was hard to get for the humans, way more expensive than it should be, so Mikey did everything he could to support them. Even steal.

 

Leatherhead was already hacking the police computer, frowning deeply at Casey's file.

 

“Getting him out is gonna take up most of our last sale...”

 

Mikey rubbed his temples, pacing the room.

 

“We have to. April can't fend off the Purple Dragons on her own.”

 

The Purple Dragons were a human gang of thugs and idiots, that terrorized the human quarters. Because of the race being so low, it was strictly forbidden for hybrids to interact with them, slaves excluded. The only ones even allowed inside the quarters were wealthy hybrids, everyone else was to be sent away.

 

“Fine... what about the medicine shipment? We don't have the money to pay for it if we bail him out.”

 

“Call April, LH will transfer the money on her bank account immediately.” Mikey directed at Mondo, grabbing his hooded jacket from where it was draped over the back of the couch. “LH, after you've done that, look if you can turn off the security of Raphael's house. Then call Stockman, and ask him if we can pay up later.”

 

Mondo took a hold of Mike's arm. “What is your plan?”

 

“I'm paying Raph a visit.”

 

 

~

 

 

Raphael was in a bad mood. Again a day passed without the awaited call. And to top it off, Trax made fun of him during their interview. It was satisfying to have his fans boo him off.

Still, it nagged on him as he shut his door close with a nice bang. Almost a second after his phone rang. Donatello.

 

“If it's about the interview, I'm _fine_.”

 

“Raph, someone tinkered with your security system.” Donnie interrupted him. The emerald turtle blinked, hearing the rapid typing over the line.

 

“What?”

 

“Someone tried to hack into the security system I installed. Pretty smart guy, he almost slipped past without me noticing. The system was off for about two minutes.”

 

“Do you think someone's broke in?” Raph asked, carefully approaching his dark kitchen as it was the closest room.

 

“I don't know if it was enough time for anyone to get in. Don't do anything stupid, should I call the police?”

 

“Don't be ridiculous, Donnie. I can handle a little thief.” Raph hissed, continuing to the spacious living room and turning on the light.

 

“You think?”

 

Raphael jumped at the voice coming from his bookshelf on the right. His eyes widened at the cheeky grin that greeted him.

 

“Raph! God Raph, are you okay?!”

 

“Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I'll call ya back later.” Raph ended the call, slipping the phone into his pocket.

 

For a few moments Raphael only stared. Then, finally he found his voice again.

 

“You turned off the security?” Those gorgeous eyes glinted when their owner smirked and shrugged innocently.

 

“My friend did. It's a good system, he almost didn't make it.”

 

Raph found his own mouth twitch. Should he try to get closer? Would that scare him off?

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked instead, leaning the wall next to the door.

 

The smaller turtle shrugged nonchalantly, flipping through a random book before putting it back in the self.

 

“There's this rumor. That you're looking for me.”

 

“That's right... why didn't you call? Or, use the doorbell like a normal person?”

 

The other turtle licked his lips, busying himself with looking around the living room.

 

“I didn't have a pen on me when they displayed the number.” He finally said before turning to face Raph again. “And what fun would it be if I just rang your doorbell?”

 

Raph shook his head with a chuckle. He approached the other turtle where he was standing by the couch. It was amusing how he wouldn't step back, but stand his ground. Not at all intimidated by the muscular hybrid in front of him.

 

“I guess you're right.” He husked, the scent of fruits hitting his senses. His instincts were screaming at him to just ravage this beauty in front of him. Stupid spring. However, he managed to control himself.

 

He sat down on the couch, patting the place next to him. To his delight the lither turtle complied, sitting close enough so their thighs touched.

 

“So you decided to accept the role? As my co-star?”

 

Mikey leaned back on the couch, it was wide enough that he was partially laying there. It didn't escape his notice that the motion affected Raph, if the musky scent wafting over was anything to go by.

 

“I'm thinking about it. How much do I get?” Raph blinked out of his naughty daydream to look at Mike's face.

 

“Oh. I don't know. I'm doing it for free. You'll have to talk to Leonardo about that.”

 

A tiny frown wrinkled Mikey's forehead as he played with a lose string on his jeans.

That wasn't what he'd expected. Damn. He should've broken into this Leonardo's house instead. Maybe he could snag something from here to sell on the black market. It would certainly be better than to expose himself.

 

“Are you only here because of the money?” At that Mikey looked up again, locking eyes with Raph's. There was a vulnerable tone lying underneath.

His heart pounded a little harder and before he could stop himself he was cupping the larger male's cheek. His own hormones were in overdrive for a week now because of stupid spring time. That's why Raph was so interested in him. Yes. His mind was overly clouded with his sex drive.

 

“I felt that spark too.” He admitted finally, honestly.

 

The air felt hot all of a sudden, and then his lips were covered with Raphael's in a passionate kiss. The larger turtle only broke it when they needed oxygen. Both panted, lips only an inch apart.

 

“What's your name?” Raph asked, amber gaze boring into sky blues. He had to know.

 

“Mike.” Michelangelo whispered, wrapping his arms around Raph's neck to pull him into another kiss.

 

A deep churr got answered by a softer one when Raph moved them to a more comfortable position. Mikey lay flat on the cushions now, with Raph nestled between his legs, teasingly rubbing their jeans-clad bulges together.

 

Mikey gasped into Raph's mouth, the elder's tongue invading him and seeking its playmate. Composing himself, Mikey started to fight Raph's tongue for dominance. The fight was lost when those strong hands found his ass and gave a healthy squeeze.

 

Hungry for more, Mikey clawed at the tight sweatshirt that hid those sexy muscles. Raph broke the kiss with a chuckle at the eagerness and sat up on his knees to quickly get rid of his shirt.

 

Mikey bit his lip at the sight and sat up, licking at the piece of collarbone his mouth could reach. He let his teeth graze over the plastron, the tiny vibrations eliciting a soft groan from the big turtle.

The sea-green hands worked on opening the belt and the expensive jeans.

The musky scent hit him full force and made him dizzy with want. Raph had already dropped down, the leaking tip now peeking out from the waistband of his boxers. He rested his forehead on the muscular plastron, face down.

 

Panting, Mikey freed the organ from the fabric prison, licking his lips as he gave it a few good strokes. Like everything about Raph, his dick was huge. It looked delicious.

 

He scooted backwards, keeping a grip on the throbbing length, so he could bend down and lick at the precome. Deciding he liked the taste, Mikey closed his lips around the tip and sucked earnestly, drawing encouraging churrs from the other male.

 

His own clothes felt so very confining, he was so hot, but he didn't want to stop. Instead he braced himself before dipping low, swallowing almost all of that enormous dick. It's been a while since he's been intimate, especially with someone so well endowed.

He bopped his head, hand stroking what his mouth couldn't reach.

 

Raph groaned and churred above him, hips moving slowly to fuck his mouth. The organ twitched, the veins pulsated. Mikey wanted to taste his cum so bad. So when Raph tried to pull back, he moved with him, hollowing his cheeks.

 

Raphael cursed and pushed forward into his mouth two more times before he exploded down the constricting throat.

 

Mikey swallowed everything, cheeks hollowing again as he slowly pulled off the length, leaving it clean. With a satisfied sigh he let himself fall back on his carapace, cheeks flushed and panting.

 

Raph didn't bother to tuck himself away, and leaned forward to kiss the smaller turtle again.

 

“Damn, that's not what I planned...” He chuckled, resting his forehead on the cushion next to Mike's head.

 

“I wanted to taste you.” Mikey stated simply, lips turning to a smirk. “What, can't go again?” He mocked.

 

A gasp escaped him when he felt that hot wet mouth on his neck. He moaned softly, turning his head as his sensitive neck was caressed by the wet muscle.

 

“Oh, I can. And when I'm done with you you won't be able to run from me anymore.”

 

He wasn't serious, was he? Mikey didn't dwell too much on that statement, he rather focused on the promised pounding, and the teeth grazing his pulse point.

 

“N-No hickeys...” He managed to get out between gasps. Raph's hand rubbing his bulge was really distracting.

Raphael pulled back from where he's been starting to suck the delicious skin.

 

“I like to mark my property...” He growled lowly, his instinct taking over a little more.

 

“E-Everyone will see it there.”

 

“That's the point, babe...” He nuzzled the warm neck again, only kissing the sensitive skin. “But if you insist...”

Raph pulled the zipper from the hoodie down and pulled up the shirt Mikey wore underneath. The hot mouth moved down over his exposed stomach, fingertips tickling the sides. “...I'm gonna find another spot to mark you...”

 

Mikey shuddered at the touches, involuntarily bucking his hips. Raph's smirk sent a shiver of anticipation down Mike's spine. Slowly, the emerald fingers opened his jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers.

 

Mike's freckled cheeks flushed more as the cool air hit his exposed erection. He kicked his legwear off completely, simultaneously getting rid of his hoodie.

He was about to take off his shirt too, but Raph's sudden grip on his dick made him stop in his tracks to moan. He moved his hand slowly but surely, the other helping to get the shirt off so he was completely naked under the bigger turtle. Raph had gotten out of his pants too at some point.

 

His face was close to Mikey's again, so the smaller turtle pulled him down to crush their lips together again.

 

“Fuck me...” He groaned, working his hips to thrust into the strong hand.

 

“I don't want this to be over so soon, babe.” Mikey whined when Raph bit his lower lip before moving away.

His breath hitched when that sinful mouth closed over his erection, hands holding his hips still as he sucked lightly.

 

“If you keep this up it will be over pretty soon!” Mikey snapped, biting his fist to distract himself.

 

“What, can't go again?” Raph teased now, hands moving to the quivering thighs and spreading them wider, lifting his lower half from the couch. The inside of the left thigh was his target, he sucked and bit until there was a huge hickey forming.

 

“Shut u-uuuuup! Fuck!” Mikey's insult was interrupted by Raph's tongue forcing its way past his tight ring of muscles now.

 

Raph churred, the vibrations driving Mikey crazy. Now that was something none of his exes ever did for him.

 

He let out a string of moans and groans, torn between pulling away from that wet touch and pressing closer. His cock was dripping with precome already, and twitched when Raph used his fingers to scoop it up. He pulled away from the twitching hole to push two fingers inside.

 

Mikey tensed and hissed at the larger intrusion.

 

“Shit, you're really tight...” Raph groaned, leaning over Mikey fully again to place open mouthed kisses on his neck again for distraction. He thought about getting up to find some lube, the last thing he wanted was for his lover to hurt. He started to pull his fingers out, but surprisingly Mikey grabbed his wrist and shoved them back in, gasping as he did.

 

“Don't you dare stop.” He hissed, kissing the emerald turtle again, moving his hips to encourage Raph to resume prepping him.

 

Raphael churred deeply and began fucking Mikey with his fingers, alternating between hitting his prostate and scissoring them to stretch the tight channel.

 

“That's enough, fuck me now... please.”

 

Raph pulled his fingers out, biting his lip.

 

“I need lube.”

 

“Oh gosh, I can handle it, come on!” Raph was tempted to give in, but instead he took hold of Mikey's chin, locking eyes with him.

 

“I won't hurt you like that. Got it? Now stay still...”

 

Mikey blinked, dumbstruck, when Raph left him on the couch. What the hell? He could handle a little pain, there was no reason to be so... so careful. Considerate. Sweet.

 

Raph came back, rubbing lube over his rock hard cock. Mikey was still unsure about it, but the sight of that thick and heavy erection he was easily distracted.

Spreading his legs obscenely wide he gave Raph a perfect view of his prepped hole, waiting to be filled.

 

Kneeling back on the couch, Raph guided his dick into Mikey's hole, going slow when the tightness encased him. Even with the stretching and the lube it took a while to get all the way in.

Mikey was biting his lip, grateful when Raph grabbed his erection to pump it when it was flagging from the pain.

 

When Raph's hips finally slapped against Mike's ass cheeks, the bigger turtle leaned over Mikey, nuzzling his face and neck, peppering him with kisses.

 

“You okay?” The topping turtle asked as he kissed a stray tear away. Mikey took careful breaths.

 

“Yeah. Wow... it feels way bigger than it looks.” he attempted to joke. Raph chuckled, straining to keep still until Mikey gave him the go ahead.

 

“You have no idea how great you feel.” The anal muscles twitched around his length, testing his will. And then Mikey wiggled his hips.

 

“It's gonna be even better when you finally move.” Raph churred at that tone and slowly moved his hips, leaving the tight cavity only to smash back hard.

 

Mikey yelped at that, followed by a churr of his own.

 

“Do that again...”

 

Raph complied with a grin, setting a fast pace. His hard thrusts hit Mikey's sweet spot, and it only took a few strokes to get him off. Raphael bit his lip when Mikey clenched hard around him. Lifting his legs to rest them on his shoulders, Raph slammed farther into the tight hole.

 

“Oh God... Raph...” Said turtle grinned and used his stamina, fucking slower now until he saw Mike's shaft stiffen again.

 

“You didn't scream...” Mikey frowned best he could at the amused turtle.

 

“You didn't _make_ me scream.” He teased with a grin of his own, groaning again when Raph gave an especially hard thrust, but kept the slow rhythm.

 

“Raph...” Mike's voice was strained. Raphael leaned forward, bending the legs over his shoulders, and held Mikey's hands pinned to the couch so he wouldn't touch his erection.

 

The sky blue eyes widened, especially when Raph pushed deeper than before with the new angle.

“Oh fuck...” He groaned, unable to move in this position, completely at the large turtle's mercy.

 

“I plan to...” And with that Raph's hips became a blur as he shoved his dick deep inside the clenching hole. The tiny gasps of pleasure turned him on, encouraged him to use full force.

 

“Raph! Raph! RAPH!” With a surprised cry Mikey came a second time, the angle hitting his own face. With a possessive growl Raphael leaned forward to kiss him hard, shoving in one last time to shoot his seed inside the hot channel.

 

For a few long moments they stayed in this position, until their hearts calmed down enough. Raph carefully pulled out of the tight heat, purring at the sight of his cum oozing out.

 

“Wow...” Mikey grabbed for the shirt still flung over the back of the couch and wiped his face with it. “You really made me scream.”

 

Raph laid on his side beside Mikey, head resting on his hand. “Did you doubt that?”

 

“For a moment I did, yeah.” The freckled turtle teased, giggling when Raph poked his forehead. His gaze fell on the clock on the wall and he grimaced.

“I better go now. It's getting late.” He sat up, groaning at the pain shooting up his spine.

 

“You can sleep here.” Raph immediately offered, sitting up with him.

 

“My friends are waiting for me.”

 

“Then call them.” Raph settled behind Mikey, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling the neck. “I'm not letting you go.”

 

Mikey sighed and closed his eyes. What harm could it be if he stayed the night? He came here to seal the deal and make some money, maybe Raph could take him to Leonardo tomorrow. Yeah, then he'd have some news to tell them instead of stupid jokes because he fucked Raph.

 

“... So you meant it. That I can't run from you anymore.” He stated, leaning back against the warm plastron. He felt Raph smile against his skin.

 

“I always mean what I say. We-” Raph was interrupted by his phone going off. With a groan he fished for his jeans on the ground. He rolled his eyes at the caller-ID and flipped it open.

 

“You're lucky you didn't call five minutes sooner. I would've killed you.”

 

“Not so much luck. Donnie checked the cameras and told me to wait till you were done.”

 

“You're fucking pervs, you know that?”

 

“We didn't watch, geeze.” From the background Raph could hear Don's chuckle. “We were quite busy ourselves.”

 

Raph rubbed his eyes with a sigh, smiling at Mikey while Leo and Donnie joked on the other side of the line.

 

“Anyways, we're glad you found him. He's staying the night?”

 

“Yes, he is. And you better not spy on us anymore. It's too dirty for your innocent eyes.” Raph stated sarcastically. For a moment he was afraid Mikey would be scared off with how his friends seemed to lack a sense of privacy.

However, Mikey was giggling at the implication that they watched them fuck, not bothered at all. Raph found his hand and squeezed it.

 

“Oh please, there's nothing you could do that would shock us.” Donnie stated.

 

“Anyways. Try to not scare him off before breakfast, we're coming over. Eight o'clock, don't sleep in.”

 

Raph deadpanned, finding the security camera in the far corner and throwing his pants at it.

 

Leo's and Don's laughter was the last thing he heard before he cut the call.

 

“Well, Leo is coming over tomorrow with his boyfriend. We can talk about the movie and the contract then.” Mikey nodded, leaning against Raphael again, enjoying the way those muscular arms felt around him.

 

“Sounds good.” He couldn't even believe his luck. A really really good fuck, and he's gonna get his way. And if Leo didn't pay him enough, he can always snag some stuff for the black market before running off.

“Please tell me your bedroom is on the ground floor...”

 

Raph laughed before scooping him up easily. Mikey clung to his neck with a yelp.

“We should take a shower first...” Raphael said as he went up the stairs, heading for the bathroom on the right side.

 

“Oh, I thought we'd go for another round...” Well, if he had to cancel his plan and flee, he'd rather make the most of it.

 

“I have a big bathtub...” Raph smirked, not bothering to close the door behind him.

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this story is tagged with OOC, so yeeeah… the turtles are acting out of character ;D

* * *

 

 

Mikey awoke to the sound of an alarm.

 

From close to his neck behind him was a grumble, before a muscular arm moved from where it lay over his waist to turn it off. As soon as the annoying sound was gone, the arm was back, pulling him closer to a warm and solid body.

 

Michelangelo blinked tiredly, his brain trying to figure out where he was. And with whom.

Slowly the memories came back, bringing a smile and a blush to his face as he wiggled his shell against the plastron behind him.

 

Raph grumbled again at the disturbance, before realizing what it was. With his eyes still closed he nuzzled closer to the warm neck in front of him, inhaling the wonderful scent before kissing the skin.

 

“Morning...” He muttered, letting his fingertips trace the lines on the other's plastron.

 

“Morning.” Mikey giggled, twisting in the hold to look at the sleepy turtle. Seeing his eyes were still closed, he leaned forward to leave butterfly kisses all over the emerald face.

 

With an amused frown amber eyes opened to meet the sky blue orbs. Their owner grinned, eyes twinkling. Raph smiled sideways, still half asleep, and cupped the freckled cheek to press his mouth against the other's.

 

Mikey sighed when the innocent touch ended, snuggling closer.

 

“We have to get up. Your friends are coming over.”

 

“They can wait.” Raph moved his hand to trace the scutes down to the cute little tail. “Sides, they have a key.”

 

Mikey giggled at the touch, moving his hips away from it.

 

“Come on, don't be so grumpy. Let's take a real shower together.”

 

“Great, a morning person.” Raph groaned, burying his face in the pillow. “I thought you'd be worn after last night.” He mumbled into the fabric.

 

“Oh believe me, I'm sore as fuck, but a date is a date.”

 

“It's just Leo and Donnie, that's not a date.”

 

“I'm trying to get a job here.” Mikey deadpanned, wiggling out of Raph's hold to get up. He winced at the pain shooting up his spine, rubbing his backside. “And I wanna make a good impression. Without your cum leaking out of my ass.”

 

Raphael shifted his face enough from the pillow to smirk dirtily at the smaller turtle.

 

“Get back here and I'll take care of that.” Despite blushing at the implication, Mikey shook his head with a chuckle.

 

“Horndog.” And with that he went to the bathroom, leaving Raph to himself. The large turtle grinned into the pillow before getting up to follow the sound of the shower.

 

“You didn't complain yesterday.” He leaned against the open door, eyes on the tail and cute bubble butt of the beauty in front of him. He bit his lip with a smirk, enjoying the view.

 

Mikey smirked as he waited for the shower to warm up enough and wiggled his tail before stepping in and turning around.

 

“No, I didn't.” He had been busy screaming in ecstasy, begging for more and more, until they both fell asleep around four a.m.

 

He made a show of ignoring Raph then, grabbing the soap and cleaning himself.

 

Raph's eyes were raking over the lithe sexy body, spotting the numerous hickeys and bitemarks that he left on his thighs, hips, and butt. It was a shame Mikey didn't allow him to mark his neck too.

He rubbed at a hickey on his own hip, just where skin and shell met, smiling at the reminder of how it came to be.

 

“Like what you see?” Mikey asked teasingly, having noticed Raph's staring. The larger turtle grinned and licked his lips, stepping closer.

 

“I'm admiring my work...” He was close enough to touch one of the hickeys high up on the thigh, making Mikey shudder slightly.

 

The smaller turtle gave a small laugh, stepping out of reach, further into the big luxurious shower stall.

 

“Yeah, you weren't kidding when you said you like to mark your property.” The wording made him shake his head, all the same it warmed his chest from the inside.

 

He felt the heat of another body behind him, an anticipating shiver running over his skin when the muscular arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him back against the larger body. The water cascaded down their bodies, feeling cooler now that he was heating up. Especially when that talented mouth attached to his neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses.

 

“I wish you would let me mark you properly...” Raph husked against his skin. Mikey closed his eyes briefly, tilting his head back to look at the taller turtle.

 

“I believe your cum in my ass is a proper mark.” He felt bad at Raph's disappointed expression. He sighed.

“Look... I haven't been intimate with anyone for a long while. And never before it felt so... special, you know?” Mikey had averted his gaze to look at the tiled wall instead. He was being honest, with Raph he felt this connection. Is that what finding your soulmate felt like?

 

Raph's arms squeezed him as he nodded against his wet neck.

 

“I feel the same. Why do you think was I so insistent on finding you?”

 

“The thing is, I've been hurt a lot. I'm alright, no fear of being touched or anything.” He added quickly, sighing again. “But I've become careful. Even though this feels right, I don't want to crash against a wall again.”

 

Raphael was quiet for a while, just holding the smaller turtle.

 

“So... we're just...” 'Fucking' sounded so wrong, because that's not what it was.

 

Mikey shrugged.

 

“No. Well... ugh, this is so hard.” Mikey took a deep breath and turned around to look properly at Raph.

“I want to get to know you better, before we take this further. I know you're an awesome lover, alright,” he chuckled, ducking his head a little, “But there's more to love than sex.”

 

Raph closed his eyes and sighed. With Leo and Don it had been easier. They had two dates and after they had sex they were happy together. As it should be for their kind.

 

Mikey watched him sort his thoughts, his heart dropping bit by bit. He laid his cards open, being honest because he felt he _could_ with Raph. It would be so easy to go with the flow, become Raphael's mate after one passionate night of fucking as it kinda was the norm for turtles who found themselves during mating season.

Being close to Raph felt good, he seemed a great person, but Mikey knew that could change once their hormones turned back to normal. And the longer Raph was quiet, the heavier Mike's heart became.

 

 _He's debating whether you're worth the trouble_ , he thought to himself.

 

“So you're saying, we're going to act as if the fucking didn't happen? And we're not doing it again until I gained your trust?” Raph finally asked, opening his eyes.

 

Mike's heart pounded, thoughts flying wildly. _And here I thought_ he _was the one scared it was only about fucking._

Instead of showing his disappointment, he laughed.

 

“We can do it again as soon as I can feel my ass again.” He said, shaking his head. “Because right now it feels like fire.”

 

He handed the soap to Raph and stepped around him, out of the shower. Mikey opened a random cabinet, luckily finding a towel to wrap himself in. He leaned against the sink, watching the shower.

 

Raph looked at him with a frown, still not washing himself. So Mikey snapped his fingers a few times to get him out of whatever trance he was in.

 

“Dude, chill, I think tomorrow I'm ready to go again.” He laughed, getting a small smile out of Raph.

He started to wash himself quickly.

 

“That's not... I mean, I'd wait for you, if you want that. Until you can fully trust me.”

 

 _That_ had Mikey frowning. He averted his gaze to the soft carpet he was standing on. Did he mean it? Or was he just being considerate?

 

“Oh, that could take a while.” He started, smiling up at Raph when he stepped out of the shower. “And I quite enjoyed last night.”

 

Raph grabbed another towel, drying himself quickly before cupping the smaller's face again. His gaze was intense as he fixated on those incredibly blue eyes, searching for any sign of doubt.

Eventually he pressed a kiss to the forehead, gently stroking his cheek.

 

“I have some cooling salve. That should help with the pain.” He smiled before turning away to rummage through a higher cabinet by the sink. He held up up a tube of salve.

 

“Want me to help you apply it?”

 

Mikey, mind still a confused mess, chuckled.

 

“If you can control yourself, yes.”

 

 

~

 

 

“So this is the turtle that stole our Raphie's heart.” Donnie grinned when Mikey opened the door. Raph narrowed his eyes.

 

“You know how much I hate that nickname.”

 

Mikey giggled, getting on his tippy toes to nuzzle his cheek.

 

“Aw, I think that sounds cute. Raphie~” He purred, drawing out the last vowel.

Raph blushed, and Leo and Donnie exchanged smirks.

“Or would you prefer if I use your other nickname? RC?”

 

“What does that even mean?” Leo asked, unable to stop grinning at seeing his best friend so worked up for the first time _ever_.

 

“RomCom.” Mikey stated with a cheeky grin, eliciting a laugh from both Donnie and Leo.

 

“Ahem. Come in. I hope you brought food cause my kitchen is empty.” Raphael grumbled after clearing his throat, leading the way to his dining table.

The coffee maker was full with the caffeinated drink already, and he poured four cups before sitting at the table with them.

 

“I'm Michelangelo.” Mikey introduced himself once the guests were seated. “But you can call me Mikey.”

 

“Hi Mikey, I'm Donatello. Don or Donnie for short. I guess you already know Leo?”

 

Mikey grinned.

 

“Who doesn't? He's stupid famous. Former champion of the Nexus Battles.”

 

“Yeah, until I took over.” Raph bragged, sipping from his black coffee.

 

“Only because I didn't participate. I was sick, if you remember.” Leo stated as he pulled out croissants and toast from a bag he brought along. “Shell, Raph. We told you we'd come, you could've at least set the table.”

 

“I wouldn't even be awake if it wasn't for him.” Raph yawned. Mikey laughed at the glares they sent each other and got up from the table to rummage through the cabinets and drawers.

Donnie helped him with the plates and cutlery. At the open fridge Mikey paused.

 

“Hey, I could make us some eggs and bacon.” He said finally, fishing out what he needed.

 

“Aw, come on. You're my guest.” Raph got up with a sigh, standing next to Mike.

 

“But you're a horrible host.” Leo said dryly, ducking his head when Don's hand came up to smack him.

 

“I don't mind.” Mikey insisted. “A breakfast is no breakfast without bacon and eggs.”

 

Raph put his hands up in surrender and opened a cupboard to retrieve a pan. He fumbled unnecessarily on a drawer by Mikey's hips until he opened it to reveal a skillet.

 

“Fine. All yours. Just don't burn down my kitchen.” He chuckled when he sat down again.

 

“That was _one time_!” Leo grumbled, sipping from his cup.

 

“I had to move because the stench wouldn't go away.”

 

“My cooking isn't that horrible...” Donnie cleared his throat to cover a snort.

 

“Come on, honey, we can be glad you're rich enough to go out for every single meal.”

 

“You could cook from time to time.”

 

“Yeah sure I will.” Donnie said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “I just love listening to your complaining.”

 

Raph tuned out his friends in favor of observing Michelangelo cook. The smaller turtle wore a half-smile as he listened to Don and Leo's bickering while the kitchen was filled with the wonderful scent of bacon.

 

He had no idea if it was just spring hormones, it was a big possibility, but Mikey was doing something to him. And Raphael didn't want to lose this.

 

It was a rather good breakfast, with pleasant chit-chat. As if they've all known for ages.

So far the ever-careful Leonardo approved of Raphael's new crush. Until they started talking about the contract. Or more, the payment.

 

While it wasn't unusual for newcomer actors to have unrealistic expectations about their payment, it was more the already popular actors that basically went over the top as if it was their job.

 

“We have no idea how popular the movie is going to be. If it's a flop we'd have a serious problem. Especially since you want to be paid beforehand.” Donnie explained calmly while his mate observed Mikey with growing suspicion.

 

“You're not very confident about your own movie. If it's a great hit I'd be the harmed one.”

 

Raph's own eyes narrowed as he fixed on his best friend. He knew what Leo was thinking. He'd kill Leo before he'd let himself be talked out of dating Michelangelo. And the forest-green turtle knew this all too well.

 

“Alright. How about this; you get half of this as soon as you sign a contract. It's the usual gage for newcomer actors.” Leo offered. “And if the movie is a hit, you get the other half.”

That way he could at least make sure Michelangelo would go through with the movie and not just vanish in between.

 

Mikey was quiet for a few moments as he weighed his options. Of course he knew he asked for way too much. But he had no idea what to expect, he's never been an actor before. He just knew what he needed for the meds, and kinda just thought about doubling the amount. The deal Leo offered was actually great.

He could have the money they needed beforehand, and there was a chance for more.

 

“Fine.” Mikey agreed. Leo nodded, leaning back in his chair. Donnie licked his lips.

 

“We'll have a contract done by this evening. I suggest we meet up again around 7 pm for dinner, and then you can sign.”

 

“Great.” Mikey grinned, satisfied with the deal. Now he'd just need to settle things with Stockman so his human friends would get their medicine.

“Well, since I'm gonna spend much time filming I need to take care of a few things beforehand.” He said, already standing up. “We meet here-”

 

“Wait, you want to leave now?” Raph was also standing, a hand on Mikey's arm as if he could make him stay that way.

 

“The earlier I get my stuff done the earlier I can come back.” The freckled turtle reasoned with a chuckle, amused by Raphael's behavior.

“Unless you're busy today?”

 

“Actually he has an interview around noon.” Leo answered for him, voice a tad too cold for Raph's liking.

So the muscular turtle guided Mikey to the hallway.

 

“I'll be done around two pm. If you want we could have a late lunch, I know a great rest-”

 

Michelangelo stopped him by putting a finger to the emerald lips.

“Slow down, cowboy.” He smiled. “I'd love to have lunch with you. But I'd rather do it somewhere less... public.”

 

Raph took a moment to consider this. Gosh he was such an idiot. Just a few hours ago Mikey's told him he had trust issues and here he was, about to expose their potential relationship to the public's greedy eyes.

 

“Right. Sorry. I'll think of something.” He was rewarded by Mikey's lips against his, arms automatically pulling him closer as they shared a sensual slow kiss. Raphael almost thought it was unfair how his heart wouldn't stop beating faster and faster, his desire to hold onto the smaller turtle almost too strong to bear.

“Uhm. Where can I pick you up?” He asked to calm himself.

 

The lightly reddened cheeks of Mikey were a sure sign Raph wasn't the only one feeling the effects of their raging hormones.

He grinned as he let go of Raph and went to the door, waving his phone.

 

“I'll text you.”

 

Raph felt the need to go after him, seconds after the front door shut, a ridiculous and yet so true emotion to him.

 

He almost dreaded going back into the kitchen, taking a deep breath before he did so, prepared for his best friends' opinions.

 

“Look, before you start ranting that he's just after the money and that I should get rid of-”

 

“I wasn't going to say that.” Leo interrupted.

 

“You weren't?” Raph raised an eyeridge as he sat back down on his chair, leaning back with his arms crossed.

 

“Oh he is after the money, I'm pretty sure of it.” Leo clarified, also leaning back, mimicking Raph's pose.

 

Rolling his eyes at the stare-down, Donnie sipped from his second cup of coffee.

 

“Could you two cut the crap and get on with it? I'm not in the mood to watch you dance around the topic and mutely stare for another hour.”

 

Both of the turtles blushed a little at the calling-out. They were kind of used to Don's straight forwardness, and it had saved them a huge amount of time already.

 

“What I've been meaning to say,” Leonardo said with a sigh, “is that there's more to it. I'm not sure what exactly it is, but he doesn't seem like a _bad_ turtle.”

 

“He's not. I know I've been all off because of stupid mating season, but I just _feel_ that he's good.” Raph had averted his gaze to look at his empty mug on the table. Always so embarrassed to really talk about his feelings.

“From the first moment it just clicked... and seriously, Leo, everybody needs money. I won't blame him for it.”

 

“If you think that, then okay. I won't judge.”

 

 

~

 

 

“What the heck, Michelangelo?”

It was such a rarity to hear Leatherhead of all people swear that Mikey actually grinned at the alligator.

 

“You aren't serious, are you?” Mondo asked, curiously starting to lift his friend's shirt.

 

Mikey swatted his hand away and shrugged.

 

“I am. Stockman will get his money tomorrow, if not tonight. And when I'm through with the movie we have more than enough money for emergencies like the last.”

He gestured vaguely to the direction of the human quarters, referring to Casey's arrest the day before.

 

“You know we're not concerned about _that_.” Mondo clarified, frowning.

 

Mike leaned against their shabby kitchen counters, folding his arms as he shrugged again, hugging his jacket closer like a security blanket.

 

“It just feels right, you know? It's not like it was with Craig, or the other losers.”

 

“It's mating season.”

 

“It goes deeper than that... I think. Look, I'm not marrying him or anything. We're making that movie, and get to know each other. And if something comes from it, I won't complain.”

 

“We just don't want you to get hurt. Again. Raphael is not exactly known for his softness.”

 

“Do you have any idea how hypocritical that is? You were the one teasing me and urging me to see him again.”

 

“Because I didn't think you'd fall so hard for him!” Mondo shook his head immediately, holding up his hands. “You know what, you're right. I'm sorry. It's your decision, go see if he's the right one.”

 

And with that Mondo walked over to the television, un-muting it to listen to the newest music videos.

 

Mikey glared at his feet. He knew exactly why his friend gave in so easily. The last time they had an argument about one of Mike's ex-boyfriends the freckled turtle had vanished for over two weeks and showed up battered and hurt, having been too eager to prove Mondo wrong.

 

Leatherhead had taken it upon himself then, had found that little fucker and they've never heard a single thing about him anymore.

 

The alligator put a hand on Mikey's shoulder. “If he touches you the wrong way, just give word and I'll take care of him.”

It was as much a 'go-ahead' as it was a protective dark promise, and despite being miffed at the whole conversation, the turtle grinned.

 

“I know. Thanks, LH.”

 

 

~

 

 

“Wow...”

 

The place Raph had led Mikey to was indeed a sight to see. There was a cliff some ways off, from where you could see the whole city.

 

It was far enough away so no nosy paparazzi would bother them, and the awestruck expression on Mike's face was definitely worth the longer drive.

 

“Some years ago, when Leo and I came here, we passed this place. And we promised each other we'd make it big.” Raph said as he lowered himself on a blanket he's spread on the soft grass.

 

Michelangelo chuckled as he tore his gaze away to settle down next to Raph.

“Well, you definitely made it.”

 

“Mh, I guess. It's been a hard way, though. Most of the popular people are assholes. No matter the category.”

 

“Not just the popular ones.” Mikey tilted his head as he looked up at the sky. “There are poor assholes too. And good stars.” At the last part he glanced sideways at Raph, who found himself starting to smile.

 

The few puffy white clouds reflected in the blue irises of the smaller turtle, creating a sight Raphael thought he would never get enough of.

 

“Sooo... Tell me about yourself. What hobbies do you have?” Raph hurried to break the silence, feeling nervous for the first time in a very long time.

“I mean, aside from stealing Traximus' towels. Though I'd really like to get the story behind this.”

 

“What? The reason I stole his beloved towel?” Mikey chuckled, finding a nervous Raphael quite endearing.

 

“Yeah. I get that he's an ass, but why him?”

 

“Would you rather have me steal _your_ stuff?” He countered.

 

“Was it a personal thing, or...?”

 

“Jealous already?”

 

The amber eyes rolled as Raph leaned back on his hands. “Come on, quit it.”

 

“Quit what?” Mikey teased, wholly amused. Raph was known for his short temper.

 

“Dodging my questions.”

 

“I'm not, I'm holding up a conversation.”

 

Raphael gave him a deadpan look, to which Mike reacted with an innocent grin.

 

“I'm trying to get to know you here.”

 

“Hm, to me it sounded as if you wanted to find out if dear Traximus and I have a backstory.”

 

At the intense expression on Raph's face Mikey averted his gaze, focusing on the sky again. He was so used to teasing and playing, it was hard switching to serious. Especially when he was nervous himself.

 

“We don't. I just thought he deserved it for being such an ass. Especially towards humans. Did you know he keeps a few slaves for training dummies?”

 

Raph nodded, as Mike could see in his peripheral vision.

“So you're pro-human?”

 

“To be honest, yes. I'll admit some of them are scumbags, just like there are some in every race. But two of my best friends are humans, and they have hearts of gold.”

 

“I've never had anything to do with human race, the whole concept of slaves sickens me.” Raph shrugged one shoulder, eyes fixated on Mikey.

“Can I be honest with you?”

 

“I don't know. Can you?”

 

“Okay, that one was on me.” Raphael chuckled, rubbing a hand over his head before clearing his throat.

“Donnie hacked into the police's server. He's a curious little stalker, a little over-protective at times.”

 

Michelangelo bit the inside of his cheek. Alright, if he'd been in that situation LH would've done the same thing.

 

“So you found out I've been arrested for theft.” He said, trying to sound nonchalant.

 

“Well, yeah.” Raph didn't sound too bothered. “I was kinda relieved actually. A little theft is so harmless even mother-hen Leonardo couldn't say anything.”

 

“For my friends it wasn't as harmless when they had to bail me out.” Mikey stated, though he was relieved one of his biggest secrets were not being judged by his potential mate.

 

“It's quite expensive, I know. When I got arrested for aggravated assault I got the lecture of a lifetime from Leo and Don. If it wasn't for them I'd still be behind bars.”

 

Mikey blinked. So the rumors were true; that The Raphael has been arrested once.

“Why did you do it?” He asked curiously.

 

“What? Beating that bastard to a pulp?” Raph asked unnecessarily, not waiting for an answer.

“He kept stalking my trainer's daughter. She could defend herself just fine, but he used his weight and height to his advantage and almost raped her. Poor girl was traumatized enough, so I'm not mad she refused to give testimony when it was time for the trial.”

 

No knowing what to say to that brutal honesty, Mikey kept silent, digesting the information.

 

“Why did you steal?”

 

“To buy food for my human friends. They run an orphanage, many hungry children.” Mike decided to go with the truth, since Raph was doing the same.

He knew about the arrest and that Mikey supported humans, and he was still sitting here and talking to him. That had to be a good sign.

 

He felt practically naked, emotionally speaking, after having exposed so much about himself. And the fact that _he_ was still sitting here too instead of running away was also a gigantic good sign in his mind.

 

“I think that's a good cause. You did the right thing.”

 

Those burning amber gaze was warming Michelangelo from the inside and without really realizing it he scooted closer to Raph without breaking eye contact.

 

He didn't have to be afraid of Raph, he just knew it. It was weird, after only one night together there was this small spark of trust, and while he wasn't ready to fully give into the pull, there was hope, at least.

 

“So did you...”

 

When Raph pulled him in a deep kiss he felt very vulnerable, and for the first time in his life it was in a good way.

 

* * *

 


End file.
